


Confession

by lunasaltator (orphan_account)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lunasaltator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba tells Tae about his relationship with Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this for Tumblr's RenAo week back in April and kept forgetting to post it here.

Of all the things Aoba and Ren experienced together, there was one hurdle left for them to overcome in order for them to continue their relationship: telling Tae they were together. It would be the hardest thing either of them had done. She knew the full truth about Sei and Aoba being twin brothers and that Ren was inhabiting the older twin’s body. It was bad enough they were gay, but that seemed tame compared to the other oddities in their relationship. At worst, she would disown both of them, but that fear was ever-present. They always made sure to be discreet if they touched during the day and completely avoided having sex while she might be in the house. The guilt of being together and not telling her began to wear on them, exhausting them down to their heavy hearts and each one wondering when the other would finally snap. The time had come for them to confess when she asked how Ren was sleeping on the spare futon they gave him.

“Granny, we need to tell you something.” Aoba sat on his knees and hung his head in a small bow while Tae sat on the couch and sipped tea. Ren was at his side, mimicking his body language and seemed to be holding his breath. She became alarmed to see them sitting so formally: heads bowed, hands on their knees, and backs completely straight. Whatever they were about to tell her was very serious.

The two young men waited for her to respond, a sign of permission for them to continue. A moment of silence settled over the room until she placed her teacup back on the table and sat straighter. She gave a small sigh and rested her hands in her lap before replying, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so serious, Aoba. What is it you two need to tell me?”

Ren began to tremble from nerves, a first for him. He wanted to reach out for Aoba’s hand for comfort, but knew the situation was all wrong for such an action. Aoba was still working up the courage to reveal their sins to his grandmother; the grandmother that raised, fed, and clothed him and the same one he loved so dearly. Ren loved her, too, but he knew his feelings would never match his boyfriend’s.

“Granny, Ren and I are in love,” Aoba forced out before quickly finishing with, “We’ve been together for a while now. I’m sorry.” Aoba slid his hands down to the floor and lowered himself as low as he could to the ground in forgiveness. He regretted his actions the second he thought he might lose everything. If Tae rejected their relationship and disowned the two of them, it would surely drive a wedge into their own relationship and break them apart. He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut as he awaited her reply

“Why are you sorry, Aoba?” she asked evenly. Ren looked into her face, expecting anger or revulsion, but only saw a sense of calm and wisdom that could only be known through life’s experiences.

“I’m sorry for lying to you,” he said into the floor, “I love you, Granny, and I want to tell you the happy things in my life. I know things are strange for the two of us, but I love him too.” He looked up from the floor and into his grandmother’s face. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, threatening to multiply and spill over. Terror was clear on his face as he pled with his breaking voice. “Will you accept us?”

A smile settled onto her aged and kind face. Ren could clearly see what Aoba was too emotional to process: she already knew. She knew the moment Aoba brought him home from the hospital and explained the entire complicated story. Tae had accepted their relationship long before they could even consider it. “How could I ever reject the two of you?”

Happy tears wetted Aoba’s cheeks. He wiped them away as quickly as he could, but he was too relieved to make it stop completely. Tae asked Ren to heat some more water for tea, as hers was now cold, and gave her grandson a comforting hug. Once the water began to boil, they calmed down in the kitchen with some tea while Ren and Aoba openly held hands and basked in the joy of the love their small family shared.


End file.
